1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method of generating a video signal that may maintain a luminance signal regardless of a change in a color difference signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A luminance signal denotes a signal indicating a luminance of an achromatic component, and a color difference signal denotes a signal indicating a relative quantity of a Yellow-Blue Chromatic component and a signal indicating a relative quantity of a Red-Green Chromatic component. When the luminance signal includes color difference information and the color difference signal includes luminance information, crosstalk may exist between the color difference signal and the luminance signal. The crosstalk may exist between the color difference signal and the luminance signal generated according to a scheme defined in an existing standard, for example, International Telecommunication Union (ITU)-R BT. 709. Causes of the crosstalk may be as follows:
First, regardless that a brightness mixture ratio of red, green, blue (RGB) primary colors used to form white of a particular color temperature may need to be applied to a linear RGB signal, the brightness mixture ratio is applied to a nonlinear RGB signal. A luminance signal is generated based on a sum of generated nonlinear RGB signal. Accordingly, the crosstalk may exist between the color difference signal and the luminance signal.
Next, since the color difference signal is generated based on a difference between the nonlinear RGB signal and the luminance signal generated based on the sum of nonlinear RGB signal, the crosstalk may exist between the color difference signal and the luminance signal.
Accordingly, two colors having the same brightness may have different luminance signals. A brightness and a luminance signal difference may have a dependent characteristic depending on colors.